Mythological Miles
by TBPK
Summary: A few stories of our favorite giant alien robots meeting some well known immortals. It's Hound's turn.
1. Healers in Arms

A.N. First the disclaimer clears throat I do not own the Transformers. If I did own the transformers there would be far more Soundwave and far more slash. Transformers are the product of…somebody other than me. Thank you.

First I would like to thank Hellsfirescythe for betaing this for me and then I would like to thank PuraJazzBot for her livejournal challenge, which finally got the fanfiction bunnies back to their usual happy, rabid selves. The challenge was/is to write a story about the Transformers in a country outside the US and Canada, incorporating something special about the country as well. I chose Ireland. I hope you all like it and for those of you who get a bit confused there will be an explanation at the end of the fic. Have fun!

* * *

Ratchet cursed the battle-torn sky as he worked furiously on the red Lamborghini. It was bad enough the two had been separated when the Decepticons attacked, it was even worse that Sideswipe had taken the volley meant for the taciturn medic.

"What kind of slaggin' place is Heapstown Cairn anyway?" Ratchet grumped to himself. His optics surveyed the damage with a sense of hopelessness. He couldn't just wait for help to arrive, the wounds would cause him to bleed out before Skyfire or the Aerialbots could arrive, but there was also no way to perform the necessary surgery here. In anger he brought he brought his hand upon the giant pile of rocks beside him, scattering them.

"Who dares disturb the Tobar Sláine?"

Ratchet jumped at the sound and looked to see a man standing nearby, dark eyes narrowed at the Transformer. His gaze drove through Ratchet like a blast from Megatron's fusion cannon, and the medic felt fear and a strong sense of protectiveness when the human focused on the fallen form of Sideswipe. "He is injured." It was a statement, not a question. The man fixed Ratchet with his piercing gaze again "You cannot heal him?"

"No." Ratchet watched the human warily, his survival programming warning him to make sure the man did not leave his sight.

The man looked at Sideswipe once more, muttering to himself in a language that was unlike any of the other Earthen languages Ratchet had heard. The man continued for a few minutes, then seemed to make up his mind. "Remove the stones, there you shall find a place to heal him."

Ratchet raised an optic brow. "Excuse me?" Was this human insane? The only that would be under the stones was more dirt, which certainly was not be able to help with Sideswipe's wounds.

"Those of the Tuatha Dé Danann do not repeat themselves," The man's voice boomed, shaking the hazel trees surrounding the area where the three were situated. At the sound Ratchet involuntarily tensed above his patient. The man's gaze softened. "The Tobar Sláine will heal him." He offered. "On my name do I swear this to you."

Ratchet watched the human for a moment before beginning to dig at the rocks and piling them beside himself. What did he have to lose? As he dug at the rock pile the size of a two story house he wondered briefly if he had gone insane to be listening to this human.

When his hand hit something wet, his optics widened in surprise to see a giant pool had formed. The water was murky, filled with plants. Ratchet analyzed the vegetation quickly, finding it to be a combination of willow, hemp, lavender, dandelions and chickweed. The Autobot pulled his hand out and glanced at the human questioningly.

"Put him in the pool," The human offered.

Ratchet cast him a glance and considered the humans words. The man obviously knew more than he was letting on, and the medic really had no other option besides do nothing and let his patient die. Ratchet growled before dragging Sideswipe as carefully as he could into the pool. For a moment nothing happened and Ratchet turned to glare at the man accusingly. The man nodded.

"You see? He is healed." Ratchet looked back at Sideswipe and saw that indeed the red mech didn't have a scratch on him. "Dian Cécht does not lie."

"How did…?" The medic tried before turning back to the human. Dark eyes twinkled with amusement before the man turned and disappeared into the surrounding woods.

"Wait!" The Transformer cried out, getting up to take a few steps after the man.

"Ratchet!" Ratchet watched in shock as Optimus Prime strode through the trees where the man had disappeared, followed by Jazz, a worried looking Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Windcharger. All a little worse for wear, their optics brightened considerable when they spotted the medic and his patient. Sunstreaker immediately pushed through the other Autobots and ran towards Ratchet and past him, intent on reaching his brother.

"Prime! You could have stepped on the human!" Ratchet berated his leader.

"Ratchet man, what are you talking about?" Jazz asked him worriedly. "There isn't a human for miles."

"There was one right there! The one who helped me fix Sideswipe!"

The other four Autobots glanced at each other then back at the medic.

"Okay." Jazz stated after a minute staring at Ratchet as if furbys had started crawling out of his audio receptors.

Ratchet glared at the other four then scanned the surrounding area for a heat signature. He gaped at the results before scanning again.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

"He was right there!"

"I'm sure he was Ratchet," Optimus said carefully watching the CMO before changing the subject. "We had better head back to the Ark quickly for repairs."

"No need we can use the pool," Ratchet frowned.

The four stared at him again before Bluestreak whispered something.

"What?" The medic asked.

"Ratchet, there is no pool."

"What in the Pit are you talking about? How do you think Sideswipe got fixed?" Ratchet snapped. At the blank stares he received he turned to look at the red warrior. Sunstreaker was gazing wide opticed at the medic, and crouched protectively over his brother on the stones that Ratchet knew he had removed. The only visible wound on Sideswipe was a dent in his helmet.

"The SLAG?!" Ratchet felt his logic centers working overtime.

Prime shared a worried look with Jazz before transforming into his alternate form. "Sunstreaker get your brother and Ratchet inside."

Sunstreaker steadily carried his brother into Prime's trailer before coming back for the still confused Ratchet. He led the medic in and got in with them. Prime revved his engine and followed the road by the stones that would lead to town according to his internal computer.

Still sharing worried glances the other three transformed as well; Bluestreak and Windcharger hurried after Prime, distressed about the health of their CMO.

Jazz paused for a minute, looking at the hazel tree grove again, then sped off, convincing himself that the soft laughter he heard was just a figment of his imagination.

* * *

A.N. That poor medic. There are certainly going to be stories going around the Ark tonight .;) 

So, who knows the god that Ratchet was talking too? The answer is Dian Cécht, the Celtic god of Healing of course. Son of Dagda, father of Miach, Airmid and grandfather of Lugh, this god was one of the more important figures in Celtic life. Besides the myths of Nuada's silver hand and the killing of his son, Dian's most important role was in the second battle of Magh Tuiredh where he conjured a magical well, called the Tobar Sláine, which he filled with herbs. The well was able to heal all wounds but decapitation and guaranteed the Tuatha Dé Danann victory. The Heapstown Cairn is located near Sligo and is the largest Cairn in Ireland outside of the Boyne Valley. In mythology it was created after Ochtriallaig, a Fomorian and enemy of the Tuatha Dé Danann, filled in the well with stones to keep the other side from healing its warriors. The associated herbs of Dian Cécht are chickweed, woodsorrel and dandelions and his tree was the hazel tree. Willow, a plant that soothes and relieves physical pain, lavender, a sedative and antiseptic, and hemp which takes care of about everything were all included in the well because of their healing properties (and also because I just wanted to throw them in there.)

Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to read my story and if it wouldn't be any trouble a review on your way out would be very appreciated.

Thanks!

TBPK


	2. Wildlife Ranger

A.N. Well here's the next installment, and Hound gets a celestial visit this time. Remember I don't own the TFs and I have no money, so the cost of the legal fees it would take to sue me would far outweigh whatever you got. The TFs are the property of HasTak.

Thanks again for betaing, Hellsfirescythe! She's a wonderful person and you should all give her cookies. I'd also like to add another big "thank you" to everyone who reviewed.

This is supposed to happening at the same time that Ratchet's meeting Dian Cecht for timeline reference.

* * *

Hound felt his fuel pump sink as he gazed over the once lush landscape of Southern Ireland. Trees lay broken and dead across scorched earth, the bodies of several Earth species lay unmoving, their bodies just as damaged as the surrounding area. Noble oak trees who had once tried to grasp the sky with their lean branches, covered in mistletoe, had been smashed open, their dark heartwood now prey to the insects who would devour it. Broken bodies of fleet footed deer and auburn foxes lay smashed, cherry smears on the emerald isle. His chest sparked where Reflector had hit him. It was a superficial wound, but still stung.

"Hound?" The green Autobot jumped slightly as someone laid their hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright?" Mirage's worried voice struck his companion out of his reverie.

The tracker smiled sadly at his blue and white friend.

"I'm alright Mirage," He lied. "I'm just going to look around and see if anything survived." The spy nodded and walked away to where Prowl was giving orders to the other Autobots in the group.

Hound stepped lightly through the ruined land, further and further away from the group. He activated his long-range scanners, hoping that something, anything had survived the brutality of the alien war.

Nothing but more carnage met his view as he continued down his path, driving the jeep into a deeper depression. This was_ their_ fault as much as it was the fault of the Decepticons. The Autobots should have been able to drive back the opposing forces faster. They should have been able to protect this fragile, fragile planet from the present amethyst chaos that decimated its heart. Hound loved this world. It was contained the most amazing ecosystems that the Autobot had ever witnessed. Hundreds of thousands of species all co-existing on the same plane was certainly new, and the complexity of their linked existence was one that fascinated the tracker to no end.

A sudden cry brought the tracker to his senses. It was a human cry, full of pain and grief and rage, a shattering wail that penetrated Hound's very infrastructure. As it ended, Hound immediately began scanning the area, and frowned when his sensors showed only white noise. The tracker felt a strange sense of unease roll through him, and then shook it off. His sensors had probably been shaken up when he had been hit and he would have to get Ratchet to check it out when the groups met up again. The cry sounded again, this time lower and more desperate. Hound tramped toward the sound, careful to make enough noise as to not frighten the creator of the sound.

He had never seen a human like her before. The shade of yellow hair and thin yet muscular body type were rare in the human world as far as he had seen, and he stopped just short of her, not because he didn't want to get closer to her, but because it felt like he couldn't. It felt as if he had hit a clear, titanium wall and no matter how hard he tried he could not break through. She was a young human and the scratches on her face, neck, and arms looked painful. The blood that pooled on her clothes from the broken deer she cradled added to her wide-eyed haunted look. The ash and broken branches that covered and decorated the ground around her presented Hound with a picture that he would never be able to forget in all his lifetime.

"Excuse me…" The tracker softly called.

The woman looked up in surprise, and the look soon changed to one of excruciating hatred and anger. "You! Your kind did this!" She screamed, the trees shaking around her. She gently laid the deer's head upon the ground and grabbed an ancient, human style weapon- a bow; his internal computer supplied him- which Hound had not noticed before. "Go! Be gone with you now! Have you not caused enough destruction here? Have you not taken enough from me? Must you take more from my protection?"

"Please! I mean no harm!" Hound raised his hands in a defensive posture. His rational mind knew that her weapon could not harm him, but a deeper part of his programming screamed at him to show that he was not a threat.

"No harm? If by no harm you mean the rape of my land and the massacre of those whom I protect, then yes, you would mean no harm." She sneered and drew back the bow, aiming it at the tracker's already wounded chest.

"If I did mean to hurt you would I have alerted you to my presence?" Blue optics gazed imploringly at the figure before him. "And the other Autobots and I are far different from the ones who did this!" He gestured to the ruin around them.

"Words are but that."

Hound winced. Each word was clipped, full of icy fire that threatened to perforate his armor and liquefy his most crucial circuits. "And they will not bring back the souls of mine."

"No," Hound's voice took upon a mourning tone. "They won't. But I swear to you that if I could undo what has been done, I would do so without hesitation. Believe me when I say that at least."

The woman gazed at him; bow still in hand and ready to fire. Hound didn't know how long they stayed like that; all he did know was how her sharp eyes glittered. Hound felt that those eyes could pierce his very spark and would have if it had been possible. His optics did not leave her gaze though and he was repaid with the woman lowering her weapon.

"You speak true," Her voice adopted a far calmer tone, her eyes looking at him curiously. "What is your name, stranger?"

The tracker relaxed, "My name is Hound."

"A creature of the woods both in name and in spirit," The woman smiled approvingly.

Hound could not help but smile back, there was something strange about this human, and she called to him, echoed within his very being. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman's eyes glinted teasingly. "I am she who is known as the wife of Ailill Fionn, consort to Fergus Mac Roich, the mistress of the stags, and the soft-haired."

Hound's gaze took a turn toward confusion. Was that some strange human way of announcing their name? Spike and Sparkplug had certainly never done something like that. Before he could ask her though, the woman turned from him and picked up the body of the deer she had been cradling.

"What are you doing?"

"Rannoch still lives," She explained. "And I must care for him quickly if he is to stay that way.""

"Where do you need to go? I can get you there faster." Hound offered, and transformed into his jeep mode.

The woman smiled. "You cannot go where I will venture, Hound. But your offer is most kind. Do not grieve for what you have no control over, all shall be settled in due time, especially if those children of Crom Crauch seek to invade the land of me and my kin. Besides, I think your own seek you now."

"But-!"

"Hound!" Mirage's worried voice caused the jeep to re-transform. "There you are! Why didn't you answer?"

"I was speaking to the human female," Hound explained, detecting the impatience and slight worry in his friend's voice as he indicated with a wave of his hand to whom he had been speaking.

The spy stared at the tracker for a good minute. "What female?"

"Come on Mirage, she's standing right there. Don't be rude."

The spy stared again, this time with serious worry in his optics. "Hound, there's no girl."

The tracker felt a rare strain of ire flow through him. "Come on Mirage. She's right…here?" The jeep had turned to look at the blond human female only to find that she had disappeared and nothing marked the ground where she had walked and the deer had rested. "What in the name of Primus?" He whispered. He looked around, only to find a deer grazing with a herd of cattle in the distance. The deer was not the one who had been injured though.

"Are you alright Hound?" Mirage gently gripped his friend's shoulder. "Perhaps you took a bit more fire than you thought. Let's get back to the others."

"Yeah…" Hound said, allowing himself to be lead by his friend back to the other Autobots.

As they left, on an impulse, he cast one last glance over his shoulder, and could have sworn that the deer winked at him.

* * *

Luckily for Hound Mirage isn't the type to run around telling everyone he thinks his friend is crazy. ;)

So, our guest deity today was Flidais, the Celtic version of the Greek Artemis and the Roman Diana. She ruled the woodlands and was the protector of wild animals, the most sacred being the deer. According to legend she had a magic cow that could feed three hundred men in one night, and she was also a shape-shifter. Unlike Artemis/Diana however, Flidais was also a sexual deity and mistletoe was her sacred plant.

Thanks for sticking with me on this guys! I really appreciate it! Helpful criticism would also be very much appreciated.

TBPK


End file.
